battle adventure
by Dark within
Summary: anime adalah istilah untuk menyebut film animasi atau kartun dari jepang. orang di dunia menyukai anime bahkan tergila gila akan hal ini tapi kalian tau bahwa ini tidak nyata ini semua hanya ilustrasi hingga suatu hari seorang laki laki datang ke dunia tersebut karena diberi tugas oleh seseorang untuk melindungi dunia itu. apa dia bisa menjalani tugasnya sebagai pelindung disana ?
1. prologe

prologe

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dan indah tepatnya di kota bandung, terdapat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut sedikit keriting, tinggi kira-kira 160 cm dengan memakai baju hitam dan celana pendek sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan di atas rumahnya, pemuda itu bernama elki adrian .

Dia pun menikmati indahnya pemandangan dengan menaruh badannya diatas lantai sambil membawa tas yang berisi laptop ,beberapa buku dan alat tulis .

Setelah menikmati indahnya pemandangan, ia pun akhirnya bangun dari lantai lalu mengambil tasnya dan membukanya.

Setelah membukanya ia pun lalu mengambil laptopnya dan menyelakan laptop tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian laptop pun menyala dan menampilkan halaman utama /deskop.

"hari ini enaknya ngapain ya".ucap elki sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"mungkin enaknya nonton anime aja kali ya"ucap elki.

elki pun lalu membuka folder animenya yang berada di data laptop tersebut. Tapi sebelum membuka folder tersebut, tak disangka sangka muncul sebuah pesan atau memo yang menghalangi folder tersebut.

"apa ini"ucap elki sambil terheran heran.

elki pun terus melihat pesan / memo tersebut cukup lama hingga elki pun memutuskan untuk menggerakan kusornya ke memo itu. Saat pesan itu terbuka, elki pun terkejut saat melihat isi pesan tersebut . "tolong saya"

elki pun menelan ludah sesaat membaca pesan itu.

"sebenarnya apa arti pesan ini"batin elki. Perasaan elki bercampur aduk antara takut dan binggung. Takut terjadi apa apa pada dirinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup memo tersebut.

"ih bikin takut saja"ucap elki sedikit takut.

Elki pun lalu memutuskan untuk menonton anime yang berada di laptopnya .

Suasana di sana pun sudah mulai gelap karena waktu terus berjalan

elki pun memutuskan untuk berhenti menonton anime, mematikan laptopnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas lalu turun dari atap rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya.

Sesudah sampai di kamarnya, ia pun lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya dan tidur di atas kasurnya.

Elki masih membayangkan isi pesan / memo tersebut.

"sebenarnya apa maksud isi pesan tersebut"ucap elki binggung.

"ahhh sudahlah mendingan tidur saja"ucap elki kembali.akhirnya elki pun tertidur.

Elki' s pov ))

"tolong bantu saya elki" suara terdengar cukup keras.

"siapa itu"ucapku sedikit takut.

"tolonglah bantu aku"suara itu terdengar kembali .

"tolong apa"ucapku takut

tapi tidak ada jawaban hingga lama kelamaan suara itu semakin keras ,makin dekat terus semakin jelas dan akhirnya membangunkan elki dari mimpinya

end Elki' s pov ))

"GAAAAA !!!"teriak elki hingga terdengar ke seluruh ruangan hingga membuay adik dan ibu elki menghampirinya.

"ada apa kak ?".ucap diana panik.

elki tidak menjawab hanya saja menatapanya adiknya diam

" mimpi buruk ya ?"ucap ibu elki membuanya menggangguk pelan.

"haaaa aku kira apa ternyata cuma mimpi buruk..." ucap diana sambil meninggalkan kamar elki

"haaa sudah ibu bilang jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur"ucap ibunya.

"ya bu maaf aku lupa"ucap elki.

"ya sudah sekarang tidur"ucap ibu elki.

"iya bu"ucap elki.

setelah ibunya keluar kamar elki dan dia pun tidur kembali.

"apa maksud dari mimpi itu..." ucap elki membuatnya perlaha lahan tertidur.

Keesokan harinya elki pun terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, elki pun selesai lalu menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

percakapan hangat pun mulai terlihat di antara keluarga tersebut mulai pembicaran tentang sekolah perkerjaan dan lain lain memang keluarga yang sangat harmonis

Setelah acara sarapan bareng mereka pun mememulai kegiatannya masing masing , karena sekarang weekend elki pun memutuskan untuk menikmati udara segar di halaman belakang

"ahhh memang enak udara pagi hari ini"ucap elki sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di halaman belakang tersebut.

Saat elki sedang menikmati udara di sana , tiba tiba sebuah bola berukuran kecil datang dan mengenai kaki membuatnya melihat kebawah mengambil bola tersebut.

"bola"ucap elki binggung hingga dia melihat seekor kucing yang terus menerus melihat ke arah bola tersebut

"baiklah tangkap ini y"ucap elki sambil melempar bola tersebut. Bola itu pun terlempar jauh hingga jatuh di semak semak

kucing itu sempat melihat ke arah bola tersebut tapi dia tidak mengejarnya dan kembali melihat elki

"ayo ambil"ucap elki sambil melihat kucing itu tapi tetap kucing itu tidak mengambilnya.

"baiklah aku yang ambil"ucap elki

Elki pun lalu berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menuju ke semak semak tersebut untuk mengambil bola itu

"dimana bola itu"ucap elki sambil mencari bola itu di semak semak.

Saat elki mencari bola tersebut, elki pun terpeleset lalu jatuh kedalam lubang yang bisa di bilang cukup besar hingga membuat elki terkejut

"kok bisa ada lubang di sini"ucap elki binggung hingga dia pun jatuh ke dalam bola tersebut.

" meww~~" ucap kucing itu masih diam di sana menunggu elki mengambil bola tersebut.

"apa aku akan mati disini, tapi aku belum mengucapkan kata kata terakhir kepada keluargaku"ucap elki sedih yang masih melihat ke arah bawah

elki pun terus jatuh ke bawah hingga beberapa detik kemudian elki bisa melihat dasar lubang tersebut

"BAHAYA AKU AKAN MATI !!!" teriak elki

BUG* suara hantaman pun terdengar di area tersebut

Elki pun membuka matanya dan binggung

"are ini aneh seharusnya aku mati"ucap elki heran sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat ke seluruh arah

" sebenarnya di mana aku..." ucap elki


	2. protector

Setelah elki terjatuh dan melihat ke seluruh area lubang tersebut, tak disangka sangka area lubang itu yang tadinya gelap sekarang menjadi terang

"ehhh, kok terang"ucap elki binggung.

Setelah area ruangan tersebut menjadi terang, elki pun kaget saat melihat bahwa area lubang itu ternyata dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan yang memiliki inventor hiasan yang sangat unik,seperti meja,kursi dan lain lainya. lalu gaya ruangan tersebut bernuansa modern dan bergaya eropa.

Saat elki sedang menikmati ruangan tersebut, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memecahkan lamunannya. Elki pun memutuskan untuk melihat ke sumber suara langkah kaki tersebut hingga elki bisa melihat seorang pemuda kira kira berumur 25 tahun menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam, celana panjang dan memiliki rambut putih.

"selamat datang elki"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"darimana kau tau namaku"ucap elki sedikit takut.

"aku tau kau, karena aku sudah melihatmu sejak dulu"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"melihatku dari dulu ?"ucap elki dengan suara takut.

"kau tau pesan yang aku kirim ke laptopmu ?"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"darimana kau tau itu"ucap elki terkejut.

"itu pesan yang aku kirim ke kamu elki"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"tunggu biarkan aku menanyai ini sebenarnya kenapa kau meminta tolong kepada ku ?."ucap elki heran.

"karena hanya engkaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia kami elki"ucap pemuda tersebut.

Elki menjadi heran saat pemuda itu menyebutkan dunia kami.

"maksudnya dunia kita bukan kami ?"ucap elki membenarkan.

"bukan dunia kau tapi, dunia kami"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"apa maksudmu ?"ucap elki sedikit binggung.

"ini bukan di duniamu, tapi di pertengahan dunia kami dan duniamu."ucap pemuda tersebut.

"apa kau bilang hey hey jangan bercanda !??"ucap elki terkejut.

"aku tidak bercanda elki itu semua memang benar".ucap pemuda tersebut

Elki mencerna kata kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda tadi dan berfirikir sejenak.

"berarti aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia ku"ucap elki sedikit sedih sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

"kau bisa kembali ke duniamu, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu terlebih dahulu di sini"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"menyelesaikan , apa kau gila itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama."ucap elki sedikit kesal.

"tenang saja, jika kau tinggal 1 hari di sini sama dengan 1 menit disana, jadi kau tidak usah risau elki"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"mana mungkin itu terjadi"ucap elki.

"kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat jammu"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"memang kenapa"ucap elki heran.

"sudah lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan"ucap pemuda tersebut.

Dengan heran elki pun melihat jam miliknya

"sudah berapa lama kita disini"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"sekitar 10 menit kura-..."ucap elki terhenti saat dia melihat bahwa jam yang dia miliki masih menunjukan jam dimana ia jatuh dari atas.

"kok bisa sih"ucap elki tidak percaya.

"benarkan"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"lalu kenapa bisa seperti itu"ucap elki heran.

"karena pergeseran waktu yang sangat rentan makanya ini terjadi"ucap pemuda tersebut

"berarti kalau aku berada di duniaku, berarti di sini waktunya semakin maju"ucap elki.

"tidak, jika kau berada di duniamu, maka dunia kami akan sama waktunya dengan saat kau berada di sana"ucap pemuda tersebut

"lah tapi kau bilang jika aku disini selama 1 hari maka disana hanya 1 menit tapi berbeda saat aku di sana ?"ucap elki bertambah binggung

"haaa sudah lupakan soal perbedaan waktunya intinya seperti itu jika aku jelaskan lagi kamu pasti bertambah binggung binggung"ucap pemuda itu membuat elki tertawa kecil

"mhm jadi apa tugasku?"ucap elki.

"aku ingin kau melindungi dunia kami"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"huh melindungi dunian kau ?"ucap elki binggung

"ya melindungi dunia kami"ucap pemuda itu

"tapi aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk melindungi duniamu, selain itu aku juga tidak bisa bertarung"ucap elki dengan suara sedih

"kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat, kau hanya perlu mencobanya saja dan lama kelamaan kau akan menjadi terbiasa"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"mana bisa begitu butuh latihan cukup lama untuk menjadi kuat"ucap elki

"percaya padaku elki cobalah terlebih dahulu"ucap pemuda itu

"baiklah baiklah aku akan mencobanya"ucap elki.

"jadi apa kau mau menerimanya"ucap pemuda tersebut.

Elki pun terdiam cukup lama karena ia sedang berfikir apa dia akan menerimanya atau tidak

"apa aku terima saja ya"batin elki sambil berfikir selama 20 detik hingga dia memutuskannya

"baiklah aku terima tawaranmu"ucap elki.

"bagus tapi sebelum itu terima ini"ucap pemuda tersebut sambil melempar sebuah benda ke arah elki. Elki pun lalu menangkapnya hingga dia melihat sekilas bayangan berbentuk naga

"apa i-itu !?" batin elki terkejut

"apa kau melihatnya ?" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"ehhh kau mengetahuinya ?" ucap elki terkejut.

"tentu saja suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"b-benarkah itu ?" ucap elki

"tenanglah tidak usah takut dia ada di pihakmu elki " ucap pemuda tersebut

"baiklah" ucap elki

" ngomong ngomong itu adalah pedangku namanya furios blackbell, aku menggunakannya dulu saat aku bertarung untuk dunia ini"ucap pemuda tersebut

"jadi dulu kau pernah melindungi dunia ini"ucap elki.

"ya benar"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"lalu kenapa kau sekarang berhenti dari tugasmu ?"ucap elki.

"aku sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya, jadi aku meminta bantuan kepada mu"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"begitu ya,lalu kenapa kau memberinya kepadaku"ucap elki.

"anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, karena kau sudah menerima tawaranku"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"mhm baiklah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"ucap elki tersenyum.

"organisasion"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"tunggu apa yang kau bilang tadi?"ucap elki binggung

"organisasion itulah lawanmu elki"ucap pemuda itu

"o-o-orga a-apa ?"ucap elki binggung.

"organisasion adalah sebuah kelompok orang orang jahat yang berusaha untuk menguasai dunia kami"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"ohhhh...tunggu maksudnya aku harus melawan mereka semua"ucap elki terkejut

"benar elki"ucap pemuda itu

"heyyy aku tidak-"ucap elki terpotong

"satu dunia hanya diicar oleh satu orang jadi kau tidak usah risau"ucap pemuda tersebut

"darimana kau tau itu akan terjadi ?"ucap elki

"jadi ada pertanyaan lagi yang mau kau tanyakan ?"ucap pemuda tersebut menghiraukan pertanyaan elki

"hey jangan menghiraukan pertanyaanku !??" ucap elki marah higga pemuda tersebut tersenyum kepadanya

"m-menyebalkan !??" batin elki sambil menghela nafas

"kau bilang satu dunia hanya satu orang yang mengincarnya, sebenarnya kau memiliki dunia berapa banyak sih"ucap elki binggung

"hanya beberapa tidak banyak"ucap pemuda tersebut

"lalu kenapa mereka ingin menguasai duniamu"ucap elki.

"aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang jelas kau harus menggagalkan rencana mereka apapun yang mereka rencanakan"ucap pemuda tersebut.

"mhm baiklah, ohhh y aku hampir lupa siapa namamu"ucap elki.

"aku adalah yamamura izuno, kau bisa memanggilku izuno"ucap izuno.

"senang berkenalan denganmu izuno"ucap elki tersenyum

"baiklahlah, elki apa kau sudah siap untuk datang keduniaku"ucap izuno

"memang duniamu itu seperti apa"ucap elki binggung

"kau akan tau bila kau sudah sampai disana dan pasti membuatmu terkejut"ucap izuno

"baiklah,aku siap"ucap elki

"kalau begitu bisakah kau berdiri disana"ucap izuno sambi menunjuk ke sebuah tabung besar berwarna putih.

Elki pun menggangguk dan pergi menuju tempat yang dituju oleh izuno.

"baiklah selamat berjuang"ucap izuno.

akhirnya elki pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

"aku mengandalkanmu elki"batin izuno


End file.
